1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to product display technology, and particularly to a system and a method for displaying a product catalog.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, product catalogs are often displayed on Web pages statically. A status of a product catalog cannot change according to a movement of a user's face. Therefore, a prompt and efficient method for displaying the product catalog is desired.